


I Just Wanted To Write Smut

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Trans!Scott, i dont care if this is good or not cause its fucking 6am now, i dont even have a title for this, i just wanted to write someone getting eaten out, i wrote this in an hour and a half, just some good ol ponytailed husbando smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Just some smut between my boys
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 35





	I Just Wanted To Write Smut

I hummed, nuzzling into Scott's neck, holding him close. He sighed softly, carding his fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Dyl?" I shifted, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm wet." My eyes widened a bit, watching him.

"Yeah?" He nodded, shifting his hips. I propped myself on my elbow, resting a hand on his waist. I kissed him, rubbing his waist with my thumb.

"What d'ya want?" I asked when I pulled back.

"Just you. Your tongue, your cock, your fingers, I don't care." I hummed, sliding my hand under the waistband of his boxers, stroking the skin just under it. He keened lightly, rutting his hips.

I smiled softly, sitting up and peeling his boxers off. "You really are soaked, aren't you?" He huffed, nodding.

I leaned over him to kiss him again, sliding one hand over his thigh, gently rubbing my thumb against his clit. He hummed into the kiss, keeping his hips against the mattress. I pressed my lips to his neck, tasting the salt from his sweat before moving lower, sucking a hickey into his collarbone.

He moaned lowly as I pressed two fingers into him. I hummed, kissing his top surgery scars as I pumped my fingers, curling them. He ground his hips into my hand, back arching. I smiled softly, gently taking a nipple into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth. His hands fumbled around before one tangled with my free hand, the other lost in my hair.

"Fuck, Dyl." I thumbed his clit, causing him to yelp in pleasure as he rolled his hips. "Fuck! I'm gonna come!" I pulled my hand away, sitting up, looking down at him. He huffed, watching me with blown eyes. "What was that for?" I smirked.

"Don't wanna tucker you out." His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. I smiled, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

"I wanna get my cock in you at some point, love." His hips jolted at my voice, hands reaching to pull my sweats off. I pushed his hands away. "No hands. I do everything tonight." I slid my hands over his chest, letting them rest on his hips, kissing him again before moving down to kiss at his thighs. I licked a stripe along the side of where he wanted me, his legs thrown over my shoulders. He moaned, his hands coming down to tangle in my hair. I hummed, burying my tongue in his heat. He moaned, hips grinding onto my face as he yanked my hair reflexively. I held his thighs, gently kneading my fingers in tandem with my tongue. His thighs tightened around my head, ankles locked together on my upper back.

I shifted, thrusting my tongue as deep as I could, feeling him clench around it. My nose nudged his clit, causing his hips to jolt again, his moans muffled by his legs. I pulled back just enough to nip at his thighs before pressing my tongue against his clit. He was borderline screaming in pleasure, back arching and hips grinding against my face as he came. I smirked, helping him through his orgasm before pulling away when his legs slackened around my head.

I crawled so I was face to face with him, pressing my nose to his before kissing him. He hummed, fingers curling in my hair again.

"You good for another round, amor?" He nodded, smiling at me. 

"Always." I smiled, kissing him before standing so I could kick off my sweats and boxers. I climbed back onto the bed, leaning over him and lining my cock up. I kissed his neck, sucking a hickey into his skin as I slid inside. His back arched as he moaned, gripping at my arm.

"Dios, te sientes genial," I groaned into his ear, feeling him clench around me. I thrust slowly, murmuring to him in Spanish. He moaned in my ear, wrapping his legs around my waist. I felt him yank at my hair, his legs tightening around my waist. He keened, moaning louder as I sped up my thrusts. I was muttering incoherently, one hand sneaking between us to rub his clit again. He screamed in pleasure, nails raking over my shoulder. I sucked hickeys wherever I could reach, thrusting quicker, just trying to get him to come again.

He was chanting my name like a mantra, trying to grind his hips into my thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, Dyl, fuck, fuck, fuck, Dyl!" He screamed as he came, clinging to me. I moaned, gently biting at his shoulder as I came shortly after.

He panted, stroking my hair from my face, smiling up at me. "God, that was amazing." I nodded, gushing at him in Spanish.

"I love you," he hummed when I pulled out, curled against my chest. He traced my scars as I smiled.

"Love you too, babe," I hummed, pulling him close.


End file.
